1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to data storage systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Typical data volumes comprise one or more storage disks. The disks used to store user and application data are typically identical and configured into one or more redundancy groups (RG) to provide increased capacity, input/output (I/O) performance (i.e. write/read performance), fault tolerance and improved data availability.
Storage provided by data volumes are utilized by various applications. Most commonly, those applications include filesystems, databases and object storage systems. Each of these applications provides a certain application-specific service to upper layers and users (for instance, a filesystem provides and facilitates file storage and file management) while utilizing block-level services by the underlying data volume or volumes.